Blacksmith/Fuse
Added in v3.1.0, Fuse Items is a new mechanism added in the Blacksmith and it has the purpose of transforming both Clothing, Shields and Weapony alike into new or already existing Battle Equipment. Just like the Blacksmith itself, it's immediately unlocked on the spot though without any tutorial about its functions, each player starts off with a limited set of 6 Blueprints though the player will be able to gather more. Blueprints= Blueprints are a special, stackable items who upon activation, turn into a small list of requirements in order to get a specific item or a randomized item. Players will always start off with 6 Blueprints with infinite usage until it reaches a determined deadline where they turn into a one-use Blueprint. Aside from the initial 6 Blueprints, players can gather more by completing any level of Dragon Tactics, with Blueprints associated with Legendary items being less frequent to be gathered. When a Blueprint is rewarded, because it's still due to be unveiled, a compass icon ( ) will represent it until the player has checked the Blueprints received under the Fuse section in the Blacksmith. Upon uncovering the rewarded Blueprints, if the Blueprint is for a general item of a respective Tier, Rarity and Category of Battle Equipment without specify what it is exactly (for example, a Tier 2 Legendary Weapon Blueprint), the Blueprint will take the appearance of a paper and pencil icon ( ). Because the higher the Tier and Rarity, the stronger the weapon, there isn't any Common Blueprints however Common Battle Equipment is used for Rare Blueprints as Rare is the Rarity that follows after Common if it's following a crescending "Weakest to Strongest" order. Fusing Items To fuse an item, the player must select a Blueprint and check on what the Blueprint needs, the requirements and cost of both Coins and Shards vary depending on the Tier and Rarity of the Blueprint will fuse into (the Category of the Battle Equipment of a Blueprint doesn't vary the price): a Tier 2 Rare Weapon Blueprint will always require a Tier 2 Rare Weapon, though if the said Blueprint specifies what exactly it will fuse into (for example, a Tier 1 Groncicle Bracers), then the Blueprint will require a piece of the said specific Battle Equipment of the prior Rarity so a Tier 1 Groncicle Bracers (3rd Rarity) requires a Tier 1 Heavy Winter Bracers (2nd Rarity). Legendary Blueprints require extra pieces of the specified piece of Battle Equipment so a Tier 3 Legendary Weapon will require 3 Tier 3 Epic Weapons and 1 randomized piece of Tier 3 Epic Battle Equipment. Take for example a Tier 1 Legendary Weapon Blueprint: Because it's a Tier 1 and doesn't specify what it will fuse into, players just need to submit a randomized Tier 1 Legendary Weapon and select "Fuse", the seleced weapon will then be engulfed in fire and change to the fused weapon. Blacksmith item transformation.png|The selected weapon being engulfed in flames Blacksmith item transformed.png|The fused item Be careful with what you choose to fuse with as any choosen weapon used to fuse will never be refunded and Blueprints are a ONE-USE only! The stats of the selected Battle Equipment will apepar on the bottom left, below the player's Battle Backpack to check on the Attributes, Current and Range the selected Battle Equipment has and compare them with others to prevent accidentally fusing something whose stats were excellent. |-|Price and Requirements= The requirements and prices depend entirely on the Tier and Rarity, similiar to how the Re-roll Stat and Re-roll Item price depend on the same thing; the price is what increases the most, with the a Tier 3 Exquisite Legendary Blueprint costing 375 and 45 . Price Rarirty Requirement Remember, if the Blueprint doesn't determines what it will fuse into, they will require the same Rariry as the Blueprint's Rarity, but if they do determine what they'll fuse into, they will require the Rarity priod to the Blueprint's Rarity, for example: a Tier 1 Epic (2nd Highest Rarity) Groncicle Helmet Blueprint requires a Tier 1 Rare (3rd Highest Rarity) Heavy Winter Helmet and two randomized Tier 1 Rare Pieces of Battle Equipment. Pieces Requirement The amount of Pieces of Battle Equipment the Blueprints require differ between the Tier, Rarity and Category of the Blueprint, for example: a Tier 2 Legendary Chieftain Axe of any Element requires two Tier 2 Epic Weapons and two randomized Tier 2 Pieces of Battle Equipment. Piece Requirement - Legends Initial Infinite Blueprints Rewarded Blueprints Both Rare Blueprints and Epic Blueprints require the same amount of Pieces of Battle Equipment no matter the Tier. Due to the rarity of the Legendary Battle Equipment, Legendary Blueprints are much more costier and require more items. |- | |} |-|List of Blueprints= Shields Armor Helmet Chestplate Pelt Bracers Pants Boots Weapons Axe Clubs, Hammers and Maces Sword